


Love is an Emotional Roller Coaster.

by renegad_e



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Almost Kiss, Angst, Blood, Death Threats, Depressed Akira, Drinking, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Shenanigans, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Eventual Fluff, HEE HEE I FORGOT TO ADD MORE., Heartbreak, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Injury, M/M, Mostly at the end, Nightmares, One-Sided Attraction, Somewhat, Spoilers, akira cries a lot, also depressed goro, ann and makoto are dating :), arsene is akira's mom friend, arsene is gay for robin hood change my mind, but like. in his head, can you hug personas? i think thats cool, drunk akira is fun to write, except akira is a coward, for good reasons, goro fantasizes about killing akira at one point, goro is a bitch at first, is everyone depressed? probably., its mild, loki is kind of scary, only at the end... :), please i promise he gets better, so is satanael
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-13 04:43:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19244071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renegad_e/pseuds/renegad_e
Summary: Akira Kurusu, very obviously, has a crush on Goro Akechi.The Phantom Thieves know this. The way their leader will sigh whenever he sees him, blushing when he stands just a little too close by accident, whenever Goro speaks, it’s like Akira’s caught in a trance. No matter how much he tries to hide it, there’s always something that makes him fail to keep his composure, and he’s a nervous wreck twirling a lock of his own raven-black hair with a finger. However, there’s something else the Phantom Thieves notice. Goro has begun to fluster him on purpose. Even if it’s subtle, the detective doesn’t even try to hide it. Fingers brushing together, whispering jokes into Akira’s ear while they’re riding through Mementos.You’d believe he really did return his feelings.Shido Masayoshi had other plans for him, though. He was ordered to eliminate the leader of the Phantom Thieves-- Akira Kurusu himself.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> akjfhsufihs first time writing a fic!! some stuff might not make sense but i did my best..... also i hurt myself writing this :))))  
> enjoy these short chapters :))))))))))))))

Akira Kurusu, very obviously, has a crush on Goro Akechi.

The Phantom Thieves know this. The way their leader will sigh whenever he sees him, blushing when he stands just a little too close by accident, whenever Goro speaks, it’s like Akira’s caught in a trance. No matter how much he tries to hide it, there’s always something that makes him fail to keep his composure, and he’s a nervous wreck twirling a lock of his own raven-black hair with a finger. However, there’s something else the Phantom Thieves notice. Goro has begun to fluster him on purpose. Even if it’s subtle, the detective doesn’t even try to hide it. Fingers brushing together, whispering jokes into Akira’s ear while they’re riding through Mementos.

You’d believe he really did return his feelings.

Shido Masayoshi had other plans for him, though. He was ordered to eliminate the leader of the Phantom Thieves-- Akira Kurusu himself. Goro was to extract as much information he can about him. He took a while to pick up on Akira’s ‘odd’ behavior. Though, it felt no different to him than a fan having a crush on him. Besides, there was no way he could ever get into a real relationship. He’d simply have no time, and he couldn’t let anyone close. He couldn’t let anyone break down the walls he so carefully set up, blocking true emotions, true desires. There was no way he would allow anyone into the bleeding void of his heart. Not to mention, he despised the attic trash. He was so plain-looking, so absolutely boring to him that he wondered how he ever managed to get so many friends. Akira was pathetic, Goro thought. Yeah... He was better than that filthy criminal in every way. Famous. An ace detective, without a criminal record. What did Akira have? Nothing. _Friends_ , his mind retorts.

And yet, Goro’s felt numb for so long that the pain in his chest is only registered as a dull ache.

Crow’s never felt luckier to have been able to join the thieves, even if for a little. It meant he could learn better about them, absorb anything. In battle, he felt Joker’s glances. Disgust bubbled in his stomach. He took all of his anger out on the Shadows on the opposing side, bringing out Robin Hood. And yet, he felt something itching at the back of his mind. Loki craved to be let out. He refused to grant the Persona freedom. He couldn’t reveal his secret to these bastards. Not in a million years. _‘Ouuuuttttt…’_ Loki hissed in his mind, trying to claw his way out. Forcing the Persona at bay, Crow grits his teeth, tearing his gaze away from the leader. Not without faking a smile. Out of the corner of his eye, he notices the blush just barely visible behind Joker’s mask.

“ _Ugh_ ,” Crow hisses under his breath, unable to be heard by anyone as an enemy attacked.

Soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> felt like 1 was too short. so

“So when are you gonna tell him, Akira?” The cat’s sudden question makes him jump. It’s late at night, maybe 9 p.m.? Either way, he wasn’t able to fall asleep. Morgana pokes his cheek with a paw, tilting his little head. “You can’t just _like_ someone and not say anything to them. What if you lose your chance?”

Akira snickers. “Of course, you’d know that.” This provokes a soft slap from the feline, and a laugh from his victim. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I just… I don’t know when I can tell him. Isn’t it a little early-?” He frowns at the quirked eyebrow on Morgana. He sighs. “I don’t want to scare him away. I don’t even know if he likes _guys_ , Mona. I just… I’ll tell him when I’m ready. When I know we’re both ready. You get some sleep, alright? Don’t let me keep you up.” Akira reached up, scratching the animal gently behind the ear. This causes Morgana to purr happily, resting his head on his companion’s chest.

“..You sleep too. Goodnight, Akira.”

“No promises, but goodnight.”

The rest of the night, he wonders. For a moment, he allows himself to daydream. Of holding the detective’s hand, feeling the warmth of his body in a hug, kiss him… And suddenly, his heart aches. It aches so badly. He doesn’t know when he falls asleep, but now he’s standing in the velvet room. The twins nor Igor are present, but Arsene is. Sitting at the edge of the prison bed. Akira sits up, criss-cross as he stars in awe. The demon turns to him, and there’s a warmth to his expression.

“ _I sense something wrong. Care explaining, dear Trickster?_ ” Akira felt...Relaxed. Arsene was like a parental figure, and always made him feel safe, as often as he could. The demon opened a wing, wrapping it around Akira. It was warm, and the feathers were pleasantly soft.

“It..It’s about Akechi, though I guess you knew that.”

“ _Of course. I see into your mind just as well as you can see into it yourself_.”

“I just..I love him so much, you know? And...And I want him to trust me. I want him t..- I want him to love me back,” he explained, the last few words becoming shaky. It was only an overwhelm of emotions that made him burst into tears. He allowed himself to. Moving closer to his Persona, he hugged tightly onto him, feeling Arsene rest his hand on his back. “Wh-what if he never does, Arsene..?”

“ _...If only I had an answer to your questions, Akira. I couldn’t exactly get Robin Hood’s attention. It… Saddens me, to say the least. I understand how you feel._ ”

They sat in quiet, with User crying into Persona, until morning came.

Sitting up, Morgana poked him in the side. “It's Sunday! What're you gonna do today? Go to the gym with Ryuji? Help Yusuke paint? Or..Or maybe I can come with you to see Lady Ann!”

“Actually, I was hoping to see Akechi today.”

“Wh-whaaa?! Are...Are you gonna…?”

“N-no! I just want to see him is all.” Akira sighed, picking up his phone from his side. He stared down at Goro's contact. God, it was so simple to just send a text, ask if he's free, if they could spend the day together. Akira's done it before with literally all of his friends. So why was it difficult now? Shaking his head, he went through with it. No harm would be done, right?

 **Akira:** hey, you awake?

 **Goro:** Of course. What do you need, Akira?

 

 _You_ , Akira thinks.

 

 **Akira:** just wondering if you were busy. maybe we can spend the day together.

 

Goro gripped his phone tightly, furrowing his eyebrows and baring his teeth. “As if I'd ever want to be with trash,” he growled at the phone.

 

 **Goro:** I'm not busy.

 **Goro:** Where would you like to go?

 **Akira:** how does the arcade sound?

 **Goro:** Sounds like a good idea! What time should I meet you?

 **Akira:** 12pm at leblanc, if that's okay.

 **Goro:** Got it. I'll see you then!

\-----

 **Futaba:** akira..

 **Futaba:** while i was doing research on akechi, i managed to hack into his calls;;

 **Akira:** what? why were you investigating him?

 **Futaba:** dont worry about that! but i found one where he was talking to someone…

 **Futaba:** hes planning on killing you, akira.

 **Futaba:** pls be careful u idiot;;;;;

 **Akira:** i will. dont worry.

 

She proceeds to send him the entire audio file.

Akira's never really felt heartbreak. To be honest, Goro was his first crush. He's tense for a moment, but forces himself to relax. His heart aches more than anything ever. What does he even feel? Depressed? Angry? Emotions are complicated. He’s at least glad Morgana didn't see.

He locks the reality away at the back of his mind, unable to accept it despite the cold, hard facts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GONNA PISS MYSELF FOR NOT FIXING THE FORMATTING >:((((


	3. Chapter 3

“Ahah! It seems I've beat you again, Kurusu,” Goro exclaimed smugly. They were playing a zombie shooter game, seeing who would get the most kills.

“Mmh. Good job,” Akira admits, though there's a pouty look in his expression. “You're really skilled with guns, huh Akechi? Even I still struggle to aim while we’re in Mementos.”

Goro smiles, scratching the back of his head. “Perhaps it's natural talent?” Oh, how much he'd love to test his ‘natural talent’ on Akira's head. The shocked look in his eyes while his blood drips down his face...He's snapped back to reality when he feels himself being tugged to another game. He wrinkled his nose as he saw Akira holding his wrist. It went away once they met eyes. He smiled, noticing how Akira blushes and looks away immediately after. _Pathetic._

They spend most of the day trying out most of the arcade games, especially the competitive ones. Goro was overly excited when he won but bitter when he lost. He despised how Akira barely cared, laughing even when he lost, saying that at least they’re having ‘fun'. Was he taking any of this seriously?!

Unfortunately, they lost track of time. The arcade was starting to close. It was 11:59 p.m. As they exited, Goro wondered if there was a way he could pry more information from him. Ah, right. “It's pretty late Akira, don't you think? Why don't you stay over? After all, my apartment isn’t far from here, and I'd hate to leave you alone this late…” He noted the panicked look behind the forced poker face. The faint blush. Akira really thought he cared for him. It'll be a surprise if Goro doesn't strangle him while he's asleep.

“S...Sure. But I don't really have clo-”

“You can borrow mine. Come on.”

Goro grabs his wrist, and feels the other boy tense up. He almost squeezes it, hoping to snap the bones, but stops himself. Akira was thin, and fragile looking...It's a wonder how he deals with Shadows. The detective leads him through the streets, right to his building. It's simple, but still has a twinge of fanciness to it. Not a surprise, coming from a celebrity. Goro takes him into the elevator, opens his apartment door for him. The real surprising thing is the lack of personal touches. It was all...Plain. There was a strange atmosphere, Akira notes, the second he enters. Was it...Dread? Like he'd been caught in a trap? Who knew what it was. He sat down on the couch, taking out his phone to text Sojiro in his whereabouts. Apparently, he took Morgana with him and Futaba for the night.

“So, am I sleeping here? I'm fine with it, if you're worried.” Goro nodded. No way in hell would he let such filth into his bed, he didn't even know if Akira showered today. Still, he needed information.

Sitting down next to the juvenile, he purposely leans in close, faking a convincing smile.

“Akira, do you have a crush on me?”

“Wh-”

"I can tell, you know. You're even blushing right now.” Goro leans in more, and Akira feels his breath on his face. He's unable to maintain eye contact, head turning away. He misses the frustrated look on Goro's face. _Look at me, brat._

The detective forces Akira to look at him, placing a hand on his cheek and turning his head. Again, he leans in. Their lips are centimeters away. Goro's amused by the darkening blush on Akira's face. Right before they kiss, though, he feels a hand on his chest. Goro is pushed away, confused frustration in his eyes.

“I-I'm sorry, I...I really can't do this,” the raven-haired boy speaks up, his voice weak. “I know you're using me, Goro. I th-thought I knew you, but I guess not.” He gets up, walking to the door. His legs feel numb. Everything feels numb. Almost everything. The aching in his chest travels up his throat, and he audibly chokes back a sob. “Don't come back to Leblanc. Ever. Not if you're just going to play with my emotions.” His voice breaks, and it sounds pitiful. Goro feels something, but pushes it away. Akira opens the door and lets it fall shut behind him, sounds of quick footsteps dying out to silence. Goro processes what just happened.

He spends the rest of the night swearing at himself, punching the wall until his knuckles bruise and dents are left.

Goro took a while to think his thoughts over. There was no way he could be in love. His heart lacked the capacity, and his secret job... No one would desire him once they found out. He's kept himself locked away. Loneliness wasn't an issue anymore. But here he is, forehead pressed against the wall. Fists aching. His composure broken, chest aching, he couldn't stop thinking about the delinquent. His soft hair, gentle features, kind smile… How no matter how much his friends distrusted him, Akira was always there. The only one who could ever be there for him. Goro realized he messed up. He messed up real good. And now he sits alone on his bed in the uncomfortable apartment, sobbing in a pool of regret and fear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> goro b like: wtf am i homo


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oops my hand slipped

Time passes, and Akira seems upset after the incident. Yet no matter how much the Phantom Thieves prodded and asked, he refused to say exactly what had gotten into him. They all had a feeling, though. Goro never returns to the quiet café, and sometimes Akira wishes he does return, wishes to see his face again. Why did he ever have to fall for the boy who wanted him dead? No... He was ordered to kill him. He knows what he heard in the call. And the bastard who made the order sounded awfully familiar.

Traversing through the final Palace was difficult. It didn't help that Joker spaced out quite often, even in battle. His mind always went back to Goro. He didn't even realize he was in battle until he was knocked back by a blow to the front of his torso. “Joker!! Are you okay?!” His ears are ringing. He swears he sees a blur of white and red run through one of the lower floors. “Joker…?” Ann's hand on his cheek brings him back to reality.

“I..I'm fine. Don't worry, Panther.” The leader rose to his feet, with the help of Yusuke and Ann. Except he's not fine. His body aches. They decide to call it for the day, with Ann agreeing to watch over him for the night. Morgana had no reason to protest, of course.

“Jeez, you have so many bruises…” Ann sighed, brushing the hair out of Akira's face just a little. It was true. Without his shirt on, there were bruises and scratches littering his arms and his chest. He groaned in pain, as his friend pressed a bag of ice to the largest, and most recent one.

“Thanks, mom.” This makes Ann laugh. So does Akira.

Morgana was curled up beside him, purring when Ann reached over to pet him. “..Akira, listen. We know you're upset over Akechi...But why didn't you ever say anything?”

“...I didn't want you guys to he mad at him.”

“Oh, Akira…We don't exactly trust him as much as you, but we wouldn't do anything to him. But...Isn't it best to move on? If he doesn't like you back, you're only hurting yourself by clinging onto him…”

“I _can't_ , Ann…I just...Can't..” The moment tears came out, he felt arms wrap around him, fingers brushing through his messy hair.

“Take as much time as you need. Let me call Makoto to bring food for us. I know you didn't eat.” And so, the four of them had a group sleepover, keeping watchful eyes over Akira.

The next time they're in the Palace, they're gathered in the engine room. Opposing them is Goro himself. His spiteful words pierce like blades, but the look of regret in his eyes is clear. Clearly, this wasn’t supposed to happen. Goro never wanted this to happen. Joker feels his heart ache more than anything. A new persona, Loki, is called out instead of Robin Hood. And Goro's outfit has taken a complete turn. The entire group is in awe, realizing that Joker wasn’t the only one who could use more than one persona. Arsene and Loki clash, forces pressing into each other, glaring each other down. Loki is strong, but Arsene is stronger.

The next events feel like a blur.

A cognitive double of Goro, an overwhelming sea of Shadows behind him. Goro tosses a familiar item into Joker’s hands. A black king. Before Joker could react, he and Goro are separated by a door now. Through his banging and crying out his name in desperation, he hears Goro force him into a promise. “..Change Shido’s heart in my stead! End his crimes!” There’s a series of gunshots, then silence. Joker can't hear anything. He can't feel anything, either. Not even when he's picked up by Yusuke, and quickly carried out of the Palace. His hand reaches out, but he doesn't know what for. Maybe for the boy he wanted to save, the boy in which he saw a long-awaited apology in his eyes, minutes before what Akira thought was his death. The Thieves can't leave him alone. They all sleep over, bringing anything they needed. Sojiro doesn't complain, even when Futaba is among them. He stays late enough to make them all food, then heads home with a farewell.

Akira could never feel the same after that. Sure, he learned to cheer up, smiled and laughed, but...Whenever Morgana stayed with the others for a night, whenever he locked himself in the bathroom, there’s always sobbing, begging to the void to bring Goro back. He pleads for a sign, anything at all, only to receive silence from the gods. Arsene does as much as he can to help, but even the demon’s assistance cannot subdue the raging storm hidden in Akira. He feels pain, too. Occasionally pondering about Robin Hood, though the Persona quickly changes the subject. Akira’s heart feels hollow, but aches at the same time. Whenever that attractive face pops into mind, or an old clip on TV, a magazine, a missing poster since faded, he can’t help but clench his fists. So much that his fingers feel sore. It would be taken with a grain of salt whenever he says that he’s gotten over it all. Maybe they’d believe him if he didn’t have frequent nightmares, sitting up in bed with tears in his eyes, clutching the sheets and only snapping back to reality when Morgana tries to tell him it wasn’t real, and it was only a bad dream. Akira always explains he saw Goro, he saw him and felt his touch, but then the cognitive double grabs Goro before the two can exchange words, tugs him into the void as he cries out for Akira to save him, to help him, to please don’t leave him all alone. And no matter how much he tries, he can’t. He’s always startled awake by the all-too-familiar gunshots ringing out. Sleep was a luxury Akira couldn't afford. And even when he can, it’s only for a little bit. Dozing off in class, on the train, even during dangerous battles in Mementos.

It’s official.

The leader of the Phantom Thieves is a mess.

Numb. That’s how he feels. Perhaps the other Thieves saw this coming, but now there’s something off about their leader and his reactions. He’s not so smug or confident anymore. The things he says come off as robotic, monotone. He’s drained of any life he once had.

After Yaldabaoth, he didn’t know what to do anymore. Akira was lost in a sea of his own devastation, suffering alone.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please i just want them to be happy

Now he’s 22, in his own apartment. Morgana has gone with Futaba and Sojiro, though Akira occasionally visits them since they’re only a train ride away. Other than that, he’s alone, working as a florist in a popular flower shop. It’s hard keeping up with everyone else. Akira was facing his worst fear: Change. He always thought that they’d stick together, meeting everyday, having fun, but now he only sees them on weekends, two to three times a month. Mostly because everyone had jobs to tend to, they all had their own lives. Akira understood this, but he still felt frustrated. Life just...Felt so empty now. Satanael is still in his heart, yes, but you could only converse so much with a Persona. And no matter how much Satanael advises against it, Akira’s drinking his second bottle of alcohol. It helps ease his mind, brings him to a state where he’s not so worried about tomorrow. He’s been doing this for a while now, but hasn’t spoken to anyone about it. Why would he? It’s embarrassing to admit how much Akira’s allowed himself to lose control over his own actions. How unstable he still is emotionally. Clutching the now empty bottle, he feels his hands shake just a little. Everything feels warm, but at the same time he feels like he’s suffocating. 

_ ‘Akira.’ _

The voice in his head causes him to look around, believing someone else was physically with him. Satanael tries again.

_ ‘I’m in your head, Akira. Not in your home. How come you’ve stopped looking for the one you love? You’re letting it destroy you.’ _

“There’s...Nothing I  _ can _ do, Satanael. He’s gone.”

_ ‘And how are you so sure of that-?’ _

“I’m so sure because I saw him die, dammit!”

Akira startles himself as he throws the bottle in a tiny fit of anger. Shit. Standing up, he grumbles incoherently while looking for a broom to sweep up the shards of glass. Idiotically enough, once he has the broom he tries to pick up the larger bits and accidentally cuts himself. The shards are quickly dropped and he hisses in pain. He cleans up the mess with the broom finally, throwing out the glass before shakily grabbing tissues to press against the wound on his hand. There’s a trail of blood but he’s beyond caring anymore.

Curling up on the couch, he lets himself sob, even if his head hurts. The wound has stopped bleeding mostly, but he had smeared blood on his own clothes.

He can't exactly sleep, so he's mostly staring into nothing and drowning in his thoughts.

A knock on the door makes him look up. Slowly dragging himself off the couch, he staggers to the door. Upon opening it, his breath catches in his throat.

"A-Akira?! What happened to you?"

That voice...Belonged to Goro. Before he can question Akira further, his eyes widen when he's nearly strangled in an embrace. Shutting the door behind him, Goro looks around. He realizes the situation as his eyes settle on an empty bottle of alcohol. "God, you're a mess…" His heart twisted, as he looked down at Akira, who's sobbing into his chest and pleading for him to stay. He sounds so weak and pitiful, Goro can’t help but feel sorry for him. "Akira…"

"I-I'm so sorry Goro, I know I sh-should've saved you but..But it all happened so f-fast--"

"Akira-"

"And I'm- And I’m sorry for telling you to not come back to Leblanc, I sh-shouldn't have said that but I was mad an-"

"Akira!"

Akira flinches, and Goro sighs. He gently pried him off, before gently cupping his face. Akira looks even worse up close. "You shouldn't be apologizing, Akira...I should be the one apologizing. I used you, even if I knew that I shouldn't have. And in the end...I messed everything up for you..I just came to apologize for everything. I...I was never dead. I managed to get away, but I hid because I couldn't face any of you, not after what I did.”

Akira stood there for a second, trying to calm down. Goro locked the door, before picking him up bridal style, walking through the apartment to find Akira’s bedroom. “Come on, you should get some rest. I’ll bring you some water.” God. He didn’t even plan on staying for long. He simply wanted to apologize then leave. 

It was quite difficult finding Akira. He had to practically beg Futaba for his address. She gave it up, obviously, but not until Goro coughed up some money. And apologies. Guess he deserves it.

When he went into the kitchen, he also checked to see if any food was available. Old takeout leftovers, and maybe a few opened cans of beer and soda. Wrinkling his nose, he shut the refrigerator door. He jumped when he heard the sound of stumbling, watching as Akira drunkenly made his way into the kitchen. The raven-haired man looked over, confused. He stepped closer, before laughing. “I love refrigeratorshh…” There he goes, collapsing to the floor. Shaking his head, Goro had to pick him up again, bringing him back to bed.

“Akira, please stay here. I’ll bring you anything you need.” Before he could return to the kitchen, he tenses up as Akira grabs his sleeve. Looking back at him, he frowns when he notices the tears in his eyes.

“P...Please don’t leave, Goro..”

“...I won't, Akira. I’ll stay with you. But right now, I just need to get a few things and then I’ll join you, okay? Can you be patient for me?” Akira hesitated before nodding slowly. “Right. Good boy.” Goro ruffled his hair, his fingers lingering for a moment before he exited the room. Soon he brought back a glass of water and a bucket. Just in case Akira decided to throw up. It was awkward, sitting at the edge of the bed while watching over him. “Are you alright?” Akira nodded, sitting up slowly. He was staring at Goro. “What?”

“Ghhoro...Can..Can I tell you somethin…?”

“Mmh? Go on.”

“I love you…”

The words pierce his heart like a blade. “You’re drunk, Akira. You don’t mean it.” Except Akira’s moving closer.

“I-I do mean it..! I...I really love you...I always have…”   
“Akira. Don’t do something you’ll regret, please.” Goro places a hand on his chest. As much as he’s realized his own feelings for the other man, he just...Couldn’t do that to him. It would be a disaster. “Look, I brought water for you. Please drink it and then get some rest.”

“But Gor-”

“ _ Drink the fucking water already! What the fuck! _ ”

“...” Akira settles down, taking the glass. He winces, using his injured hand to grab it. Goro stops him quickly, furrowing his eyebrows.

“Here, let me help you.” He takes the glass, gently pulling Akira closer. He gets him to open his mouth, pouring the water into his mouth little by little. “There...You probably haven’t had water in a while.” ‘ _ I want to kiss him. _ ’ Goro restrains himself. “Will you be alright if I go buy some stuff? I promise I’ll be back as soon as I can.” Akira whines, moving the cup away before hugging onto Goro. Well, guess that answers it.

“...I can’t have a drunk guy with me. If you stay here and behave I’ll...I’ll give you a kiss on the forehead. How does that sound?” It’s like dealing with a child. However, Akira complies, getting off of him. “Thank you, Akira. Here, I’ll give you my phone number so you can text me.” He sets off to find Akira's phone, spotting it on the couch conveniently. It has no password. He’d expect more from a former Phantom Thief, but by how he is now, he’s not so surprised. Goro put his number into the contacts, before taking the small device to the intoxicated male. “Here. Don’t go anywhere, okay?” Akira nods, taking the phone.

“I love you…”

Goro doesn’t respond at first, but sighs in absolute defeat. “I love you, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love refrigerators


	6. Chapter 6

While Goro’s at the store, he feels his phone vibrating...Many times.

 

 **Akira:** hhghehyyyyyy

 **Akira:** wnana hera a knock nkock joek

 **Akira:** kcjnokc kncok joe

 **Akira:** h

 **Akira:** knock cokc jokerm

 **Akira:** ……

 **Goro:** Knock knock joke?

 **Akira:** hyea thta

 **Akira:** kncko kcokwn

 **Goro:** Who’s there?

 **Akira:**.

 **Akira:** i ftorgto

 **Goro:** It’s okay.

 **Akira:** hye can you get me soda gbtw plweas

 **Goro:** Coke or Pepsi? I forgot which one you liked the most.

 **Akira:** cock

 **Goro:** Excuse me?

 **Akira:** cokce is better than pepsi

 **Goro:** Oh.

 **Goro:** Coke, then. Okay.

 **Akira:** yeha. cock. you heard me.

 **Goro:** I understand, Akira.

 **Goro:** One moment.

 

Goro quickly bought everything he needed, making sure he really did get some soda for Akira. It was difficult carrying so many bags, but luckily he had a car. Once he got back to the apartment, he unloaded everything, happily struggling to get everything into Akira’s apartment. Not only did he buy some medical supplies, but he also made sure to buy real food, trash bags, etc.

While he treated Akira's wound, he had to hold him down, since he was trying to get away and complaining that the cut hurts. "H-hold still! You don't want it to hurt more, do you?!" He finally got to bandaging it, keeping it firm but not too firm. When he finished, he tugged the man close, pressing a small kiss to his forehead. It was the only way to actually bribe him right now. "Are you hungry?" It took Akira a second, but he answered with a slow nod. "I got you some ramen. It's not very healthy, but...I'm still not that great with cooking. I wouldn't want to hurt your stomach, after all. I'll be back in a few minutes." Goro once again kissed his forehead, gently running his fingers through Akira's hair before getting up and walking to the kitchen.

Even with such easy instructions for the ramen, he struggled just a little. Fortunately, it wasn’t god awful. It was actually okay for once. When he came into the room, he picked Akira up again, and helped him onto a stool at the island counter. He was fine with eating, if only a little messy and slow. Goro watched him, making sure he wouldn’t suddenly choke. Akira seemed silent now, but perhaps it was for the best. After they both ate, Akira watched as Goro went to work with cleaning up the apartment, putting the food he had bought into the fridge. As he was putting cereal away in the cupboard, he was surprised to feel arms wrap around him from the side. “Akira? What’s wrong?”

“Mmmph…” Akira doesn’t give a proper answer, simply nuzzling his face into his arm. Goro sighed, putting the last of the food away before picking Akira up, bringing him back into bed. He shut the door behind him, quickly sending a message for Akira to read in the morning.

 

 **Goro:** Hey. I came back to apologize to you for everything, but you were drunk and made me stay. No, nothing happened. I only helped you out a little since you’re kind of a mess. Please don’t yell at me.

 

 **Akira:** hwaht

 **Goro:** No, this isn’t for you right now.

 

“Please go to sleep, Akira. I’ve done all I can for you.” Goro sighed, unable to look at the pitiful look on his face. Obviously Akira wanted his attention more than anything. He sighed, putting the blanket over the other male’s face before climbing into bed with him. There’s no way he’s going to face him.

The clothes he’s wearing aren’t particularly comfortable for sleeping, though there isn’t much room to complain. He doesn’t want to use Akira’s clothes. A small whine makes him look over, startled to see him closer than expected. “Akira, please. I can’t give you anything else.” Goro watched as he moved even closer, wrapping his arms around him and burying his face in his chest. Goro gave up for tonight. He lifted his hand and carded the fluffy raven-colored hair with his fingers. It was soft, but also very greasy. “You need to take care of yourself more,” he muttered. His eyes begin to close, and their legs are tangled. Still not part of his plan of apologizing, but Goro didn’t have much to complain about. Akira was warm, as he always was.

Soon they were both fast asleep, even then refusing to let go of each other. If not tomorrow, then today they'd take in the simple moment of sleeping next to each other, melting into each other's arms as touch starved as they both were. The subtle drumming of rain against the window was enough to keep them lulled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not sponsored by coked of cola


End file.
